


Watching, waiting, in the shadows

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek Hale, Cucumber as a Dildo, Food, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 14 of kinktober 2020VoyeurismStiles gets caught with a Cucumber
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Watching, waiting, in the shadows

Day 14: Voyeurism

Derek knew that one day he'd catch Stiles doing something embarrassing. He jumps into the boy's bedroom way too often not to but he wasn't expecting to react this way when he did.

He had heard sounds of movement in Stiles's room but they seemed innocuous, but the second he jumped up to the window sill he smelled what was happening and it was like a punch to the face. 

Glad that it was dark and he hadn't opened the window automatically, Derek gripped the frame to stay on the side of the house. 

The boy had his head thrown back on his pillow, eyes closed and face scrunched in pleasure as he thrust a condom covered cucumber into himself at a rapid pace.

The boy's cock was standing tall and proud, leaking on his belly, while his ass was plundered and Derek thought it might be the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Stiles was moaning lightly and squirming, obviously desperate to touch his cock but refusing to and didn't that just make Derek's cock chub up and throb in his jeans. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from all the smooth, milky skin and pink, stretched rim. Derek knew he should leave, he shouldn't be seeing this, but he was glued to the spot, desperate to see if Stiles would come from prostate milking or if he'd have to jerk off to finally get there.

He realised that he'd been petting his own bulge while watching without even registering the movement and as Stiles finally crested, hand stilling his makeshift dildo as his back arched and come spouted out of him, Derek tumbled into orgasm alongside him, soaking his underwear with his jizz as he ground against his hand. 

Exhausted, Derek let his head fall forward onto the window, thunking against the glass before realising his mistake.

Cucumber still inside him, Stiles flicked on the lamp and caught sight of the werewolf.

"Fuck," Stiles whimpered. Derek mirrored the sentiment.

"Come in Creeperwolf, let's have a chat."

Derek was mortified and worried about what was going to happen. Stiles might have been 18 but he hadn't consented to be watched and he was practically still a kid. Regardless, he opened the window and slipped into the room, hand covering the wet patch soaking through his jeans.

"Stiles, I-" Derek stalled, what could he say? I'm sorry, I won't do it again, don't tell your dad?

"Der, breathe. You look like you're going to vomit. Look I hadn't thought I was going to be caught out with a cucumber in my ass...oh my god the cucumber is still in my ass" Stiles said, blushing and pulling it out, realising he had invited Derek in while he was still full and naked, with come cooling on his belly. Nevertheless, he powered through.

"So yea, you seeing this was unexpected and embarrassing and… Wait did you come in your jeans. Dude, that's totally a come patch. Omg, you liked this! You enjoyed watching and you came in your pants while you were creeping!" Stiles got up from the bed and was swatting Derek's chest as punctuation for each sentence.

"You dumb ass wolf, why didn't you just come in and offer a hand?" Stiles finished and without even giving Derek the chance to respond, he pulled the man into a kiss, filthy, wet and perfect.

When Stiles pulled back he giggled at the come stain that was now on Derek's shirt from where his belly had pressed against Derek's as they kissed.

"I guess I'll just come in next time?" Derek offered helpfully while reaching for tissues for his shirt and wiping himself off.

"You fucking better," was Stiles reply as he pushed the beta down onto the bed so he could climb onto his lap and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written 14 stories and i only have 2 comments, please, make this authors day worth having and drop me some love because I'm starting to think i shouldn't be writing at all.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul
> 
> My soul is starving


End file.
